


Caught You

by GeekGasm



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bitting, Chasing, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Running, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: You and your vampire boyfriend always plays this game of chase this night you were determined to win





	Caught You

Your tried not breath hard as you ran through the woods and back towards the house. Your lungs burned as you tried to be as quite as possible. 

You could feel his eyes lock on to you. He wasn’t really trying and the thought alone pissed you off your anger made you push your legs faster. He could have caught you already and the part that gets to you the most is he knows it. He knows he could end this whole game right now but he choosing not too. 

You seen the back porch light as you pushed yourself harder. You just needed to make it to the porch. Your breath caught in your throat as you heard his footsteps speeding up behind you. 

“ No I’m so close.” You muttered as you pushed your tried legs ignoring the burn of your lungs you fought the urger to look behind you as his laughter rang in your ears 

Are you ready to give up beautiful? 

You narrowed your eyes as if he was in front of you. You could see the porch now. 

“ All most there.” You breathed out as you started to slow down a little. You could taste victory as you jogged up to the first step. You thought you won until a a flash of red ran past you making your hair blow in your face. You closed your eyes stop the cruse at the tip of your tongue. You opened your eyes to look at Jackson sitting on the back porch table in his red suit that you loved so much. 

He looked like he didn’t even run not one drop of sweat or even so much of a wrinkle on his suit. While you had a shine of sweat on your forehead and your favorite black high low dress had a few twig pieces on it. Your favorite pair of heels was long forgotten and probably all the way back in the car. You crossed your arms as he walked down the stairs towards you. 

He wrapped his arms around you as you glared at him. He smiled at you as he pulled into his chest he kissed the top of your head. 

“ Caught you.” He whispers in your ear. You tried to fight the shiver that went down your spine. You laid your head on his shoulder too tried to fight with him. 

“ You cheated.” You mumbled against his neck as his cologne started to invade your senses. His laugh shook your whole frame. You punched his side as a way of saying it’s not funny. You looked up at him through your lashes as he started move his hands up and down your sides. 

“ How about I make it up to you. “ he whispered in your ear as his hands settled on your waist. You pull a way a little bit leaving some space between the two of you. 

“ How?” You knew how he was going to make it up to you. You just wanted to hear him say it. You bit your lip as you watched his eyes flash black then back to their normal brown. 

“ I can think of a few ways.” He said as he pulled you flushes against him. You lightly ran your nails down his stomach. 

“ Really.” 

“ Mhmm..as much as I enjoy that but I think we had deal babygirl.” He said as he wrapped a hand in your hair pulling your head back. You felt him growl in deep in his chest. Your mouth dropped open in a breathy moan of his name as he tightened his grip on your hair. 

“Hmmmm..Color?” 

“ Green.” You breathed out as you tried not grind against him to get some type of friction. You knew the rules what would happen if you broke them. He gently nipped you’re bottom lip with his fang. 

“ Go up stairs and wait for me.” 

You didn’t have to be told twice as you went into the house and upstairs to the room the two of you shared. You reached around and unzipped your dress leaving you in your black and red lace underwear set. 

You looked at your legs and seen that they had a few little scratches here and there from the branches and twigs. You wondered if you had enough time to shower before Jackson came upstairs. As much as you loved playing this game between the two of you it also left a little sweaty. 

And to you personally you didn’t want to smell like tress when your alone with him. Considering this is the first night you two have had alone in weeks you wanted to be at your best. 

You started to go towards the bathroom when you heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“ So much for a shower.” You mumbled as you went to sit on the bed. You slid into place as the door opened. Jackson eyes traced over your body as you sat in the middle of the bed waiting for him. He tossed the ropes he brought up from the basement on the bed next to you. He took off his suit jacket as he looked at you. 

“ Lay down and raise your wrist to the headboard.” 

You knew it was a command not a question but that didn’t stop you from slowly making your way to the top of the bed. You could see him getting inpatient with how long you were taking it made you smile that you could still get under his skin. 

He grabbed your ankle and pulled you towards the end of the bed. You tossed your head back to stop the moan that wanted to come out as you rubbed your thighs together. Fuck he looked so good in that suit. You let out a moan as you felt Jackson pull you down onto his thigh. You moved your hips a little trying to get him to do something other than look at you. 

“ This needy and I haven’t even touched you yet.” He said as he trailed his lips down your neck he kissed middle of your chest above your bra. 

“ Jackson.” You whined as your hands went to his blonde hair tugging on the strands. He chuckled as he sat up pulling your hands from his hair. 

“ No no no baby remember it’s my night.” He said as he grabbed the ropes. You raised your wrist towards him. He smiled as he kissed the inside of your wrist before tying them together. You grinned your hips down into his thigh you shivered from the way his pants felt rubbing against you. He watched you grind and buck against his thigh trying to bring yourself to an orgasm. 

You whimpered when he held your hips down. You looked at him pleading with your eyes to let you finish. He only smiled at you before he yanked you up off the bed. 

“ Are you a good girl for me.” 

You nodded your head yes as you lopped your arms around his neck pulling him close to you. 

“ Show me how much of good girl you are for me.” 

You moved your arms from around his neck as you dropped to your knees. He sat on the bed as he started to unbuckle his pants you moved closer to him. 

“ You look so pretty on knees for me...like a little slut.” 

You whimpered as you squeezed your legs together. 

“ Are you gong to let me do it.” He said leaned back on his hands looking at you. You crawled forward to unzip his pants you looked up at him through your lashes as you pulled his pants down as far as they could go. He stood up to let you finish what you started. You pulled his pants down to see he wasn’t wearing any underwear. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“ You know I never wear underwear when it comes to this suit.” 

You rolled your eyes as you flattened your tongue against his shaft as you licked up to the tip before taking him into your mouth. He tossed his head back with growl of your name as you hallowed your cheeks as you started to move your head. 

You looked up at him through your lashes. You watched him title his head back with his eyes closed. It gave you a bit a pride to know you were the only one who could do this to him. He opened his eyes to look down at you he put his hand in your hair after seeing the look of Pride in your eyes. 

He sat up as he tightened his grip in your hair. He pushed your head down father making the tip touch the back of your throat. You shut your eyes as you tried to not gag. You set your hands down in front of you as you started to breath through your nose fighting your gagging reflex.” 

Jackson hummed from above you as he let out a quite curse of fuck. 

“ You always look the prettiest with my dick down your throat...the way you try not to twitch or rub yourself to the tears that always starts at the corner of your eyes from how hard your trying not to gag.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him as you contracted your throat around him. His grip in your hair was borderline painful as he pulled you off him. Your hands was your only support as he pulled you back on your knees. Your chest heaved as you tried not to think about the wetness between your legs. 

“ So you want to play.” 

He said as he grabbed your arms standing you up. You stumbled on the to the bed you gave him a playful smile

“ Did I something wrong?” 

He tossed you on the bed as he stripped out the rest of his clothes. He gave you a fanged smile. 

“ We’ll see baby.” He muttered as he pulled you to the end of the bed. You let out a small laugh as you bit your lip looking at him. 

“ Raise your arms up.” 

You raised your arms up above your head arching your back. Your eyes slid shut as you shivered when you felt his nails lightly trail from your neck to the top of your underwear. Your eyes snapped open when you felt cold air go across your chest you looked down to see that he cut right down the middle of your favorite bra. 

“ Jackson!” You yelled when you felt him cut the the sides of your underwear. You felt him smile against your hip as he kissed it. 

“ I would say sorry but I’m not.” 

“ That was my favorite set.” 

“ I’ll buy you a new one.” 

He said as he kissed the inside of your thigh. Your breath hitched as he trailed his lips up to your core. You wanted to so badly move your hips but Jackson’s grip on them and the reminder of what happened last time you did it was still fresh in your mind. 

“ I’ll give you what you want since you been oh so good to me.” 

He kissed your clit before wrapping his arms around your legs. You tried to brace yourself but you couldn’t. You tried to buck your hips when you felt him suck your clit into his mouth. Your mouth dropped opened to let a moan of his name. Your eyes started to close as Jackson started to trail his lips up your thigh. Your eyes shut as you tossed your head to side. 

“ Oww!” You opens your eyes to look at him. He looked back you his red eyes shining brighter. He pulled his fangs out of your thigh as he licked the wound clean. 

“ Eyes on me beautiful if you take your eyes from off me for a second I will stop and leave you like this.” 

You nodded your head yes but you felt his hands leave you. 

“ YES!” 

He smiled down at you as laid back down between your legs. He roughly kissed you as he lopped your arms around his neck and wrapped your legs around his waist. You tried to pull him closer to you but he wouldn’t move. You pulled away as you started to whine. 

“ Jack-.” You were cut off by a moan that left your throat as he pushed inside you. 

“ What was that.” He growled as he started to slowly thrust inside you. You moaned as your body gave a little jolt from the thrust. 

“ Eyes on me baby or I will keep going just like this.” 

You opened your eyes that you didn’t realize you closed. You opened your mouth to apologize but you couldn’t as your back bowed and scream left your lips as he hit that one spot. 

“ Right there please please right there.” You begged him as you tightened your legs around him. He smiled as he kissed the spot in between your breast as your back arched and a another scream fell from your lips as he started to go faster. You started to shake your head no as he started to slow down. You looked up at him pleading not to stop. He just laughed and raised his right hand to the headboard. 

He gripped the bar of the headboard in a death like grip as he started to go faster. You bucked your hips in time with him the best you could you only needed to hold on a bit longer. You were so close you could feel your body tightening up. You let out a frustrated nose when he stopped. You looked at him and that smug ass smile of his. 

“ Why did you stop.” You cried trying to move your hips to get him to move. He pressed your body into the bed. 

“ I told you if you took your eyes off me and I would stop.” 

“ Jackson.” You whined trying to get him to move. He kissed the base of your neck before flipping the two of you over. You tossed your head back as you sunk down fully on him. 

“ You want to cum that bad your going to have to make yourself cum.” 

He said as he thrusted up. You placed your hands as his chest as you started to ride him. Your legs started to shake from the need to cum it was like your were right on the edge of it but you needed a little push. You looked down at Jackson and slowed your pace. You watched his eyes open as he looked at you he tried bucked up and you stopped. 

He looked at you with narrowed eyes as he sat up. You lopped your arms around his neck as you pulled him closer. You jumped when you felt his hands on your thighs. 

“ Mhmm...color?” 

You slow grinned your hips “ Green.” You breathed out. He nipped your neck as he gripped your hips tight before switching to lay you on your back. He leaned down and kissed you. You shut your eyes as you started to lose yourself in the kiss. He waited till you were discredited to thrust into you hard. 

You pulled away to yell out his name as your toes cruller as your climax finally hit you after being denied twice. You saw black spots dance across your vision. 

Jackson slowed down to help you ride out your orgasm. You moaned as your body twitched around him. He groaned in your ear as he started to thrust harder. 

All you could do was shut your eyes and tighten your legs around his waist. His name fell from your lips like prayer as your body started to tighten up aging as your second orgasm of the night started. You could tell Jackson was close from the growl he let slip out. Your body moved up the bed a little bit. 

“ Jackson!!” 

You screamed when you felt his fangs sink into your shoulder the pain from bit trigging your second orgasm. You felt him push his fangs a little deeper as he came inside you. You let out an involuntary moan at the feeling.

You felt Jackson lay his full weight on you as he pulled away from shoulder licking the bites closed. You moved your head to look at him as he gave you a lazy smile. 

“ I love you.” 

“ I love you too.” You mumbled to him as you leaned forward to kiss him


End file.
